1. (a) Field of the Invention
A three-dimensional (“3D”) image display is provided.
2. (b) Description of the Related Art
In the art of 3D image display technology, a 3D appearance of an object is generally represented using binocular parallax. Binocular parallax is the main cause of 3D appearance perception at close range. That is, different two dimensional (“2D”) images are seen by the left eye and the right eye. Hereinafter, an image seen by the left eye is referred to as a “left eye image” and an image seen by the right eye is referred to as a “right eye image.” A left eye image and a right eye image are transmitted to the brain, which combines the left eye image and the right eye image to perceive them as a 3D image having depth information.
A 3D image display device typically uses binocular parallax. Generally, different types of 3D image displays include different types of 3D image display techniques, such as a stereoscopic type using glasses, e.g., shutter glasses and polarized glasses, and an autostereoscopic type in which a lenticular lens, a parallax barrier and/or others are disposed in a display, wherein such autostereoscopic type displays do not use glasses.
The shutter glasses type 3D image display typically uses a 3D image display method in which a 3D image display continuously outputs separate left and right eye images and left and right eye shutters of shutter glasses are selectively opened and closed such that a 3D image is displayed.
To drive high-definition 3D images, it would be generally beneficial to develop a gate driver with high-speed processing. Accordingly, research for minimizing heat and power consumption of a 3D image display are being carried out.